My scars are your scars
by Chalimezza
Summary: (First fic) John and Sherlock are in high school, and John is famous football player, who has to change school, and wants to be friend with Sherlock... To be continue, Later M(?)
1. Chapter 1: My scars are your scars

-**Your scars are my scars-**

_Sherlock walked on school aisle and looked to other students. It sounded that there was new student coming to their school, because every one was talking about some kind of John Watson. Sherlock just shaked his head and walked to library. He was going to took a book about anathomy, as someone's black and white stripe shirt's sleeve was in front of his nose. And took the book. _

"_hey, I was going to take it!" Sherlock said and blue big eyes looked at him. _

"_Yeah, but I took it. Fasters eat slowers." Boy said and raise his glasses. _

"_What? Don't you know who I am. No one says no to me. So give me that book!" Sherlock said. _

"_Hmm... Not. So I think I just said. Thanks. " Boy said and smiled.  
"Okay, take it. I'll foung second one. Who you btw are?" Sherlock asked.  
"John Watson. Nice to meet you...?"He asked. _

"_Sherlock Holmes, but everyone calls me freak. So don't bother to say my name." Sherlock said and looked to boy. _

"_Okay... Sherlock. Nice name... Special. " John said and hear his phone rings. He didn't take it, just looked at Sherlock and think why he didn't know who he was. He through he would say something like 'no way!' about his nerdy look, but no. Okay... It sounds like, he doens't know about famoush people, or something. He was... Intresting. John smiled and blushed little about his throughs.  
"So... You have friends?" John asked and looked at Sherlock's cold eyes.  
"No. I want to be alone." He said.  
"Can you... Show me where the rooms are? I think I get lost." John said embrassent, because he didn't know anything else, to say. _

"_Of course I can. I don't even can read, because you took the book I was going to read. " sherlock said with sarcasm. _

"_Is that still yes?" John asked smiling.  
"Yes, so what's your room number?"  
"221." John said and looked at Sherlock.  
"WHAT?! NO CAN'T BE!" Sherlock said now little bit angry._

"_Why?" John asked.  
"I don't want a roommate. Never, ever and even after never ever, I won't want roommate." Sherlock said and looked at John's face.  
"O-okay?" John asked and licked his lips nervously. "I... Leave you now alone to think..." he said, as he leaves the book and runs out of library as fast, as he can. On the aisle he feels, someone pushed him to ground._

_"Hey!" John said as his glasses fells and he just looks around where them is.  
"What's wrong, nerd?" some kind of football team guy asks and John looked at him, and his friends.  
"I'm not nerd..." he said quietly. "Jack Walker, right?" _

"_Yes, how...?" He asked. _

"_I've seen you on games." John said and get up, and places his glasses back to his nose. _

"_Games? You- You say you play football, ahah, let me laugh." Jack said._

"_Yes, I've played. John Watson. If you know the name?" John said and Jack looked at him._

"_You're liar, and nerd. John is awesome, and maybe england's best football's player, on his and olders catalogue." Jack laughed.  
"Yes, and on freetime looks like nerd, thanks." John said and showed his card.  
"Oh dear god, you're really him?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, and now if you excuse me, I want to go to my room." John said and looked at boy's eyes.  
"Yes, of course. Uhm... What's your room?" Jack asked.  
"221. Do you get rage with saying that room, too?" John asked.  
"No, no, no. You're roommate is freak, right?" Jack asked, and was sorry about it.  
"Yes, and his really nice... Uhm... I think... I didn't speak with him... much. " john said and looked at Jack. _

"_Good luck." Jack said as he and his friends gets lost in the student mass. John just sighs, and through what everyone has against Sherlock. He feels so... nice. John looked at the ceiling. School looked so boring, everything was like in his old school. He liked it much more than new one. Doesn't everyone like old school more? This school sucks, there's people who doensn't take people welcome like they are. John was example. Before he showed his card, no one didn't believe him, because he didn't look like teenage football star. He understands it, but still. He knows he looked like nerd, but he liked that kind of clothes. Only thing that would be like football players, was hair. But his hair was blond, and normal. Like others, so it didn't count.  
_

_After thinking a couple of minutes and walking on the school area, wasn't maybe clever. But when John looked where he was, he realized that, he was found his room on his own. He opened the door and looked inside. There smells like cigarettes. There was smelling, before too, but not that much.  
"Sherlock?" John asked, and boy with dark curls walked to the room, smoking cigarette. _

"_you know, that's not healty." John asked.  
"Yes, of course. This is one reason, why I don't want roommate. You don't understand." _

"_Yeah, maybe I don't" john said as he sat on blue armchair and looked at Sherlock quietly. _


	2. Chapter 2: Liar

_Chapter.2 Liar_

_/Don't own sherlock. Just in my dreams :'))_

/Sorry, about that first chapter was so short. D': (this is short too, but I try to make them longer)

"_What do you mean?" Sherlock asked angry again.  
"I don't understand you, you're right. Everyone's right. You're freak! Only freak can be without friends. " john said, as he take his glasses off. _

"_You miss football..." Sherlock said, and looked out of the window.  
"Yes, of course I miss it. I've played football, since I was five, so why I wouldn't miss it? I can't play in this school. It would feel... Like cheating. You know, the feeling you cheat on your girlfriend, like that." John said.  
"I don't know... I don't have a girlfriend, not really my area. " Sherlock said.  
"Okay... So boyfriend then?" John asked and smiled little bit.  
"Hm, no. I think, I don't even need one." Sherlock said.  
"Okay, so you want me to leave?" John asked and looked at him. _

"_No... Not really, it would maybe... Be nice to know someone... And maybe... Have a roommate, or a friend?" Sherlock said.  
"Awww, you're speaking nice things." John said and Sherlock blushed.  
"NOT!" Sherlock screams and goes to his room, and smash his door shut.  
"Okay, not then. What ever you want." John smiled and looked at the room. It was little bit... grubby. "Do you... clean this room usually?" John asked and Sherlock didn't answer.  
"Okay then... "John said as he goes to his own room, and locks the door, and gets his old notebook, and starts to write there, like he usually wrote his blog._

Sherlock sits on his bed. He didn't know, how he, the great freak was blushing. And saying nice things to new boy, or whatever, to someone. He has said nice things last, when he was leaving his house. And only one, who deserves his respect, was his mommy. Boy sighed and looked at his laptop, and takes it with him to bed. He opens laptop's black cover and types on google, 'John watson'. There wasn't many seconds, while there was many pictures and internet sizes, where was John, or had been wrote name 'John Watson'. Sherlock started to understand, why everyone was talking about him. Sherlock sighed, as he opened one picture, where was captain and his team, holding gold cup. 'So he's a captain... Has been.' Sherlock though...

_Boy puts his laptop away and looked at the door, and walks out of his room. John wasn't there, so Sherlock can be alone. After thinking, what he can do, he just sits on his armchair and takes a cigarette from the packet, and lights a fire to it. _

_After a while, John's rooms door opened, and John walks to same room. _

"_You're smoking... Again?" John asked.  
"Yes, obviously." Sherlock said, and looked at John, who was really upset looking.  
"Yeah... Do you really know what it does to you? You look like smart, with your white dress shirt and black jeans, but really. You act like a big idiot." John said and looked at the cigarette packet.  
"Want one?" Sherlock asked, as he ignored what John said before it.  
"No, never, idiot!" John said and walks back to his room. _

_Sherlock just smiles a while and looks at the black bag, what was on the corner. It was John's, but Sherlock just wanted to look in, and know everything. He knows how to read people, he did it always, and all the time, but still. He canno't read even easy things about John. He wasn't like others, but he wasn't like him, and he... He was in palance. With both sides. Not genius, but not idiot. How's it even possible, in Sherlock's world, where everyone is genius, or idiot. Sherlock though a long time, but then just decide, to wait, and let John be, and tell his secrets and all on the time. And sherlock just hopes, he could someday read John like everyone... Or maybe other way. What was he thinking!? Sherlock looked at cigarette and then to cocaine pouch. It was obviously the drug! Sherlock closed his eyes and let himself to fall asleep. _

"_Sherlock? Are you okay?" John asked, and Sherlock opened his eyes.  
"Yes of course, why wouldn't I?" He asked and looked at John._

"_I don't know, I was just worried..." John said, and looked away.  
"Why you don't look at me?" Sherlock asked, little confused still, about yesterday._

"_Because, I'm nervous." John said.  
"why?" Sherlock asked as he looked at John. _

"_Because my girlfriend will come to visit, this weekend." John said and looked at Sherlock and smiled.  
"Okay... Shes name... is?" sherlock asked. _

"_Amy. Amy Heather Miller." John said and smiled happily.  
"Seriously? Why do you waste your time with some kind of girl? What like girl she is?" Sherlock asked.  
"Uhm... She's cheerleader captain, and have a-" John started as Sherlock cut him. " She's going to leave you." _

"_How-" John asked hurt.  
"Cheerleader captain, huh? So she's with you just because, you were football captain. Don't you get it?" Sherlock asked and John feel tears in his eyes.  
"You're liar! We was together, before she or I even started sports in high school teams!" John shouted, as he goes away from 221. _

"_Where are you going?" Sherlock shouted from the door.  
"Away from you! You're mean!" John said and ran out of hostel's doors. _

_There was three hours before he has first class. He didn't even know why he wake up so early. He starts running and just tries to smile, when he can do something he likes to do. But when he gets even little smile on his lips, he remembers Sherlock's mean words, and how he can't ever play football again. John speeds up, and after a while, he hears somene shouting his nane.  
"John!" red haired boy shouted.  
"What?" John asked, still hurt in his voice.  
"I though, if you want to... Come to our team? I'm captain, Oliver Jefferson, nice to meet you." Oliver said with big smile. _

"_Ouh... I haven't think about that... But... I can think, nice to meet, you." John said and tried to smile even little.  
"So, do you wanna be with us, and hm, like that, ya know?" Oliver asked and John nods. _

"_Brilliant! Can I … run with you?" Oliver asked and John just nods in silent.  
What he was doing? He just said he doesn't want to be with them, or be in the team. Or anything. Oliver looked at John, when he was running and suddenly John feel himself uncomfortable. John looked at Oliver, and tried to run faster than him. _

_When John finally arrived back to hostel, he didn't see Sherlock anywhere. One second, John though Sherlock would be on class, but then he smells cigarettes again. Okay, he was there. So what, John just walks to bathroom, and undress himself, and then steps to shower. He turn shower on, and cold water falls on Johns face. After showering, he takes towel around his waist. When he enters to other room, Sherlock looks at him. John blushes little, but walks to his own room. Sherlock just sits on his armchair and looks when John goes away. One second he thinks, should he apolagize, but shakes his head. When John entered to room, on his school uniform, sherlock clears his throat. _

_"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you." He almost whispers.  
"Pardon?" John asks, not sure if he hears his owns.  
"You heard it. I'm not saying it again." Sherlock said and looked at John. _

"_Why? I heard you don't care about others. That you're freak, who only upsets people. So why you did it? Am I special? Oh, I quess, you just want to hurt me, so I leave this room only for you. But let me say, not gonna happen. If you really play these stupid games, I'll play too. And I can stand for myself!" John said, and hears his voice is almost broken. _

"_Okay... If you say so. But it wasn't that. I think... Nothing. " Sherlock said and takes his violin from the floor.  
"What are you doing?" John asked, and looked at the boy._

"_Playing my violin? Helps me to think." Sherlock said as he started to play. John sat to his armchair and just close his eyes and listens, while Sherlock played. It was beautiful, and John knew, Sherlock really knows what his doing. But after listening a while, he realised, his late from his class. John takes his bag, and runs to math class. He sitsnext to Katarina, and sighs. Girl looked at him, and try to say something, but shuts herself._

_"You can say, what you were saying." John whispered._

"_You look sad... What's wrong? You can tell, I won't tell anyone." Katarina told. _

"_I'm not sad..." John said as his voice is close to broke again._

"_We can talk after class?" Katarina asked.  
"And if I were, why would I tell to you? Why you're trying to help? You don't even know me. So why would you care?" John asked.  
"I'm new too. And you're new. I don't have friends, neither you. So I just think... We might be friends?" Katarina said and smiled to John. _

"_hm... Okay, sorry." John said and tried to make some kind of smile. Katarina smiled back and looked at the teacher, who was looking at them, because they were talking little bit of loud. _

_John giggled little. And Katarina smiled. _

_After the class, Katarina looked at John. "When you have next class?" She asked. _

"_I have now 10 minutes before class." John smiled. And Katarina nods.  
"Okay, so do you wanna told me, why you were sad?" Katarina asked.  
"Well, why not. I'm Sherlocks roomamte, and he's mean, and I think my girlfriend wants to leave me, because I'm not playing football anymore, and Oliver wants me to team." John said and looked at his hands.  
"Don't worry, I think she just miss you. You're lovely, and handsome, so why she would break up?" Katarina asked.  
"I... Do you really think so?" John asked and Katarina nods. _

"_And if she leaves, you can always come to talk to me. And now, you have to go to your class. See you later?" Katarina asked.  
"Yes, of course. What about on hostels, 05.00P.M?" John asked. Katarina nods and John goes to his class. _

_When he arrives to music class, he saws Sherlock there and two boys he can't regonize. He looked closer and though, Sherlock said he gots no friends. After the other one punched him, John realize they weren't his friends. John walked closer and boys runs away.  
"Are you allright?" John asked and gives his hand to Sherlock. Other boy just sighs and gets up._

"_Of course I'm allright. Why I wouldn't?" Sherlock asked. And John looked away._

"_I just... Tried to be... nice. But it looks like you don't even care. Why you're so mean? Don't you have a heart? Do you like it? Hurt on others face, and tears falling down their cheeks? Do you really are a monster, like others say? I though first time we met, that you're amazing. You're handsome and nice. But then... You just turned into the-" John started but Sherlock starts to speak._

"_I... I though you weren't like the others! But you're exactly like them! I was trying and trying, but you just think I want to upset you more and more." Sherlock said as he takes his bag and goes away._

"_Sherlock!" John shouted, but Sherlock doesn't stop, or answers. _

"_Liar." John whispers as he felt tears falling on his cheeks. _


End file.
